Office Hours
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Avengers AU. Tony Stark is department director at Stark Industries, and the least favored one. Irresponsible. Controlling. Narcissistic. Playboy.Engineer. Quick-witted. Genius. Supposed-to-be-heir of Stark Industries...Bitter. So when Tony's behavior turns for the worst, his supervisor decides to employ him a secretary-of sorts, much to his disliking. Or is it? Tony/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Office Hours, a AU Avengers fic!

First I'd like to say give this fic a chance please I ask for you to please review and give me your thoughts on this, to see if this could have potential.

Second, I'd like to say thank you for even clicking on this, you deserve a medal!

Thirdly, Hope you enjoy the First Chapter of Office Hours.

I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now I would like to get this meeting along." starting the early mandatory meeting for the department heads of Stark Industries.

"Roll Call." Coulson started checking off names on a neat clipboard, as the oval room held seven chairs, Department Head Directors sitting in each, two unoccupied.

"Department of Human Resources, Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Ah, uh, here, present?" A timid quiet man with curly black hair answered. Bruce said questioningly, as if he didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Department of Advertising and Media, Thor Odinson."

A tall broad man with blonde hair, blue eyes, sparkling teeth and rugged charms answered in a grey suit. "I am here." Thor answered with a rumble.

Coulson checked off the names, not really good with faces although he was trying in his new higher position as their supervisor.

"Um, Department of Trained Officials, eh, Natasha Romanoff?"

A slender redhead with a serious demeanor in a black skirt and red top answered. "Here." Natasha spoke, clearly bored with this procedure.

"...Trained Officials, I'm sorry can you tell me exactly what your department is?" Coulson asked clearly not grasping the Department title or its use.

"*sigh* My department is for training new employees, sectioning them off into respectable positions and departments, preparing them for the workload, procedures, liabilities, and expectations of Stark Industries in the way we run our company." Natasha said bored, and growing impatient with this new supervisor.

"I see. Department of Customer Service, Steve Rogers."

A patient clean cut man with short blonde hair, focused blue eyes replied, "Always here, sir." Steve gave a nod of notification, earning a small appreciative slime from Coulson, before checking him off.

"Department of Security, Clint Baron."

"Barton." Clint corrected, serious demeanor, and eyes sharp and focused, seeming to catch everything.

"Excuse me, Barton. Department of Science and Technology Development, Anthony Stark."

Coulson raised his eyebrows in suprise of the surname. Was this the son of the founder?

Coulson raised his head from the clipboard, when silence filled the room.

"Stark?" Coulson asked when no one responded.

"Sir, if I may inform you, Stark never comes to these meetings." Clint said with a official tone, the others agreeing in silence and irritation.

"So where is he?"

* * *

"Sir, I suggest that you awaken sir. A call from your new supervisor is incoming." JARVIS said throughout the room, waking the slumbering Department Director, Tony Stark.

"Let it go to voicemail...Have I missed the meeting?" Tony said, his voice muffled in his pillow.

"Sir, you have, and are precisely 2 hours and 43 minutes late for work." JARVIS answered back.

"Good." Tony muffled back into his sleep.

"Sir. Another call from Mr. Coulson. Would you like to receive it?"

"No, and who the hell is that?"

"Your new supervisor sir."

"Don't answer. Let him find out one thing about Tony Stark. Tony Stark never comes in on time, and never goes to meetings.

"Sir, if I may correct, those are two things about you."

"Now, Jarvis, shut up." Tony mumbled, sinking back into his bed.

"Sir, Mr. Coulson is at the door. Shall I let him in?"

"No."

"I am sorry sir, it seems your command is being overwritten."

"By who?"

"By me." Tony looked up to see Coulson staring down at him with patience, although seriously irritated.

"Uh, intruder."

"My apologies, sir, but he is an acquaintance of your fathers, as well as your employer. How do you think he overwrote your command?" Jarvis explained as Tony grumbled a hushed swear into his pillow.

"Stark... Today was a mandatory meeting with all of the department heads, and your swelled head was not present." Coulson said, as politely as possible.

"No I'm sure I was there, Natasha was dancing on top one of the table with the others throwing bills at her as you and I were chatting over the keg." Tony explained while hiding his head under the pillow, Coulson staring down at him with an even higher raised brow.

"Sir, I believe that was a dream." Jarvis pointed out.

"And a pretty damn good one... Now if you'll excuse me, I have another 'meeting' to go to. And you're not invited to this one." Tony says as he pulls up the covers. Coulson easily pulls them off the bed.

"Hey now, don't be jealous you weren't invited." Tony mumbles into his pillow, the cold air of the room hitting his body. Coulson grabs him and pulls him out of bed, dragging Tony as he holds on to the pillow against his head.

"Isn't there like a dressing policy? You can't me drag me to the office in an undershirt and boxers. I'll sue for sexual harassment." Tony casually says as he is dragged down the stairs.

"You're going to sue your father's company because you were late and couldn't get dressed?"

"I'm not answering that until I call my lawyers." Coulson sighs as he drops Tony's collar, only being able to drag him to the living room.

"Fine, I have a better solution to your 'legal affairs'. Jarvis." Coulson snaps his finger.

"By your lead, sir." Jarvis affirms, and as Coulson stands Tony up, robotic hands popping out from the floor with various pieces of clothing and morning necessities. Tony is then bounced around like a pinball as each robotic arm does their job. Applying deodorant, putting a white collared shirt along with a red tie, tightening it up enough to almost choke Tony. Another group of hands pull up a pair of black dress pants and then tightening the belt way too tight. A black suit is thrown over him as his hair is combed back, causing Tony to wince at the hard yank. Finally, a hand grabs Tony's chin and opens his mouth, forcing a mint inside and causing him to hack a little.

"Jarvis... you're gonna pay for this, and not just because I clearly told you I like fresh mint, not winter fresh." Tony tries to say as the tie continues to cut his air flow, while his pants make his legs stand up straight and barley movable. Another hand pops out from the ground platform in the immaculate company apartment complex and places a car freshener into his suit pocket.

"Nothing's better than that new car smell." Coulson says with a serious tone, although laughing in the inside, as he grabs Tony's arm and rushes him out the door to his car.

* * *

Yay! You made it to the end!

Please don't forget to review!

Thanks!

~Raven


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat hunched over his desk slaving over blueprints, and faulty blueprints, and requisitions, and prototype budgets and energy statutes along with he occasional note of harassment.

His tie was askew, his hair ruffled that he rubbed through it habitually, his blazer upon the back of his office chair, a blue hue glowing dully through his white shirt.

Tony's eyes went through stacks of scientific formulas, and project schedules, until one caught his eye, a huge faulty programming error, in the workshop.

"Why can't anybody do their damn job?"

It was 6 in the morning and Tony had worked consistently during the night, but the research labs were always abuzz with workers, researchers, scientists, and unfortunately Tony was still in his office because he slacked and had to get all the paperwork in with one of the head Henry Pym before 8 in the morning.

Tony called down to research lab 19, the dial tone sounded for only two tones before someone picked up.

"Hey, tell the staff to halt with the research on that Project 241." Tony sounded serious as he flipped through formulas, calculations coming up in his brain, his eyes widening as every end result came up with one solution:BOOM.

"We already worked out the bugs." The casual tone of a male scientist said.

"Impossible, I just calculated it and fou-"

"I know I know, big fault that would lead into an explosion, yes? Your Advisor already warned us and put us through the lecture."

"Advisor? The heck are you talki-." Tony stops as the scientist hangs upon him. He angrily dials another number.

"Coulson! What's this about 'my Advisor' crap? It better just be another sick joke or I swea-." Tony is cut off again.

"I'll be right over to deliver the punch line." He says before hanging up. What with everyone cutting him off and hanging up today? Tony impatiently taps his fingers on the desk, raking his fingers through his hair to put it roughly back into shape, picking his pen to sign a signature on a document,his door opens up with Coulson stepping in.

"Give me the punch line before I get up and punch you." Tony explains with a forced smirk.

"Say hello to your new Advisor." Coulson stands aside, and in walks a suited man, black suit with green tie, sleek hair that reaches his shoulders, a devilish style in appearance, but with the look on his face, he should have a "I really wish I weren't here" button on his suit.

"I would advise you not to punch Mr. Coulson in the face, sir." The man said in a serious tone.

"I'm laughing so hard, it hurts internally, Coulson. Are you serious?" Tony said frustratingly, pen in hand.

"Entirely. If only you had gone to the meeting, we would've laughed about it earlier. This is Loki Laufeyson, he will be working with you on assignments and co-handling any and all projects you run. As well as giving you advise, of course." Coulson explains, Tony not liking this one bit as he contemplates this turn of events.

"Um, everyone who works under my Department goes through my requirements and finally my approval. I didn't approve this greasy haired Neanderthal working as my goddamn Advisor, much less my Department."

"Stark, almost no one qualifies for your Department, by your standards."

"That's how you separate the idiots from the brainless."

"Tony, you rejected highly recommended physicists, bio-engineers, Science and Research Scientists and Mathematicians." Coulson said frustratingly.

"My methods are none of your concern. They didn't pass my test." Tony said, stubborn.

"Nearly anyone passes your test! They could have been valuable assets to Stark Industries."

Tony felt more irritated the minute Coulson was in here.

"Those "valuable asses" didn't pass my requirements. My test doesn't only focus on intelligence but morality, trustworthiness, loyalty, confidentiality, and reaction-decision situations. Those fools were looking for money from the company, not to benefit it. They were schemers, gold-diggers trying to get some of the Stark Industries fortune, _Phil_." Tony said irritated, looking at Coulson, which he was starting to thoroughly dislike.

"Well if-" Coulson started, but Tony cut him off angrily.

"Do you know all the secrets this company has? How one leaked blueprint can set off a whole chain of disastrous events? You must know that everything SI produces, manufactures, and blueprints all go through my Department. My _confidential_ Department. I don't need you hiring anyone without my permission." Tony said, snappy,flashing a glare at Loki before turning his eyes back to Coulson, not really giving two shits about Coulson being his supervisor.

Tony knew he was right.

Loki perked up at the word secrets, but remained his calm official composer. What kind of secrets does Stark Industries have? Sure, he had no interests in exposing or otherwise black mailing the company, but it still peaked his interest nonetheless.

Loki looked down and for the first time noticing a blue hue coming from Mr. Stark's chest, which seemed odd to even be there.

"Well anyway, I'll leave you two alone. Make sure work gets done." Coulson advises as he takes his leave almost hastily. An awkward silence falls in the room as Loki is still standing there.

"Okay, assistant, fetch me some coffee." Tony orders, almost tauntingly, while Loki looks at him with a raised brow.

"I don't think so. Unfortunately, I'm your advisor, not your assistant." Loki responds with slight sarcasm, which immediately irked Tony.

"Advisor, assistant, personal maid, all the same. Coffee please." Tony picks up his mug and waves it. Loki frustratingly sighs, walking up to grab the mug.

"And where would I exactly aquire this coffee?"

"The lounge of course, down the hall and to the left. Of course you can wander and hopefully get lost, then one of the custodians can find your pompous skeleton in a year or so." Tony ssys watching Loki turn towards the door

"And if you get the right amount of sugar, this might be the start of a good relationship." Tony adds,mockingly as Loki walks out muttering something. Tony sighs and leans on his desk, covering his face with his hands.

"Great. Just great... Faster I get all this done, the better I can get out before he gets back." Tony plots, quickly going back typing and shuffling through papers and the occasional signature.

Loki came back into the room, holding a steaming cup of coffee, a look of distaste prevalent.

Tony took a sip, his face twisted in disgust as he handed it back to Loki, thrusting it back into his hand.

"Too much sugar, and no cream? Are your trying to kill me? Off to a bad start Lyle."

"Loki." Loki corrected.

"Don't care." Tony retorted, typing away.

"I assume this will be a strenuous work-relationship then." Loki said clenching his jaw slightly.

"At least you got something right. Now, how about that coffee?" Tony said, making his new adviser turn back towards the door.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the Second Chapter of Office Hours.

Leave a Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of Office Hours has arrived! Please fav/follow and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tony had been working with his advisor, Loki Laufeyson, for two weeks now...and they were still working out the kinks.

Most of them caused by Tony.

"I'm not going to do that stupid ass conference call." Tony argued with his advisor, as he walked into his office, grabbing his suit jacket off the back of his chair, swinging on his back and grabbing his light pad.

"Sir, with no disrespect, but yes you are. And please watch your language." Loki argued, as Tony pushed past him and down the hall. Loki followed him relentlessly.

"Who do you think you are?" Tony snapped, turning on his heel to face his advisor who seemed to be more on his ass than usual.

"Your advisor in fact."

"Exactly that, advisor, not my fucking mother." Tony turned around heading towards the open elevator, trying to close its door before Loki could get in.

Tony was irritated today. His request for a budget raise were denied in full, which meant his department couldn't advance in new research and were stuck with limited options for new products and the department was in a crunch.

"It can be beneficial-" Loki said persistent, his lithe body squeezing between the doors before they can fully close.

"I'm not skipping my lunch to do a damn conference call. I can't get happy hour back."

"Are you seriously considering drinking?"

"I do my best work drunk." Tony simply answered think how long this ride from the 54th floor to the lobby was going to be. Surprisingly not long.

"And also get a plethora of sexual harassment complaints."

"Well, Natasha had it coming."

"Will you reconsider?"

"I just thought about it...no."

"..." Loki gave him an icy stare, and Tony could feel it on the back of his head.

"If you think this meeting is so important, just go yourself." Tony suggest as the elevator doors open and beelines around the corner toward the short marble steps and out the side entrance which leads to a long entirely glass hallway that connects to the employee parking lot. He leaves the hallway, Loki continuing to follow.

"... I'd much rather babysit a drunk child" Loki hesitantly responds as they reach Tony's baby,a customized Silver Acura NSX convertible.

Parked in its designated parking lot spot that read "Director of Science and Technology Development: Anthony Stark" customized wheels that in its own gleamed with taste, as the top open and available to every eye as the rich interior with a deep red and gold he watches Tony get in and start up the car with ultimate ease.

Engine roaring and rubber burning, Tony reverses and drives off with a screech. Loki stands there frustratingly sighing. Suddenly, Tony's car drives back in reverse and in front of him; Tony sporting sunglasses and a somewhat irritated smirk.

"Shut up for once and get in, you've got a drunk child to babysit right here." Tony peers out the open window, unlocking the passenger door with a push of a button. Loki reluctantly goes around and gets in, putting on his seat belt before crossing his arms and staring out the window.

"By the way, drinks are on you." Tony smirks as he locks the doors and starts to drive, Loki looking over at him with distaste, but goes back to staring out the window instead of insulting him, driving out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Good evening, sir." A familiar robotic voice echoes in the car, Loki flinches in surprise.

"Save it for later, Jarvis. Having a bad day today." Tony casually says.

"I see you made a friend finally, sir. It has been quite a while since a passenger has been in this car. What might be your name, good sir? May I adjust your seat or turn on the radio?" Jarvis directs his voice toward Loki, still confused on what's going on.

"Uh... L-Laufeyson? And no... I'm quite alright, but uh thank you...?"

"Jarvis, not now. Mute." Tony says, and instantly Jarvis is silenced, a small breeze blowing through their hair as Tony drives. A quick awkward silence goes on.

"So... Your only friend is a robot voice? And I see you rudely abuse him as well." Loki said curtly, saying nothing about the impressive and extremely nice car, that obviously costed Mr. Stark more than a arm and leg for it.

"Oh, get that stick out of your ass already. Enjoy the sun." Tony says casually, as the sun did warm them quite pleasantly.

"Excuse me?" Loki turns his head at Tony and gives him a sharp glare.

"I don't abuse you. Be rude, maybe, but definitely not abusing you."

"Whatever, Mr. Stark." Loki goes back to the window view, while Tony taps his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Tony." Tony corrected. Tony hated people calling him Mr. Stark, it just made him feel older than what he was.

"So, any good taste when it comes to drinking?" Tony asks, smirking when he saw Loki's hand slightly squeeze the arm rest in uneasiness.

"I don't partake in drinking. Do you mind slowing down?" Loki's reply makes Tony sigh loudly in frustration.

"I needed a drinking buddy, and not a girly-haired pansy..."

"Why I never!" Loki holds back his urges of choking him while he drives.

"Quit grinding your teeth, we're here already." Tony gets out of the car, waiting for his advisor to get out before locking the car, a few whistles of envy directed at his car.

"Jarvis, if anyone comes near my car with suspicious intent, spray them with mace." Tony said to Jarvis, Jarvis replying within the car.

"The car can arm itself?" Loki asked as the two men walked into the sports bar.

"When your the director of science and technology development, anything is possible."

"So you abuse your power?"

"I neither claim nor deny."

Loki sighed, looking down upon the polished deep stained wooden bar, at his own warped reflection until a bartender came up asked asked for their orders.

"I'll have the Adios Motherfucker, as usual. I'll start off easy since I have a guest with me." Tony felt a stare to his right to find Loki looking at him appalled.

"It was either that or the Flaming Hoochie Mama. Or maybe the Orgasm,or Triple Se-" Tony started naming off his favorite alcoholic combo drinks, which were also one of the more lewdly named ones.

"I've got the image, that's quite enough." Loki said a heat creeping up his neck stopping Tony mid-sentence.

"See? I always knew you had a dirty mind. I was simply talking about drinks."

"And what will you have?" The bartender asked Loki.

"Uh, just a club soda." Loki said, trying to beat his ruffled state to at least under his collar line.

"You're not going to drink?" Tony asked, loosening up his tie from around his neck.

"Someone has to drive you back to work."

"One drink is not going to kill you. He'll have a French Whore." Tony said turning from Loki to the bartender.

"I'll have a what?"

"French Whore. It's good, and a light drink."

The bartender nodded and went off to prepare their drink and get orders from others.

"I don't think that was appropriate."

"Sure it was. We're in a sports bar, a bar where you drink. Simple." Tony reaches into a basket full of peanuts. He cracked one open and popped the peanuts into his mouth, tossing the shell on the floor.

"You have no idea whose hands have been in that. I meant where you ordered for me. I do not take alcohol easy." Loki said in disgust.

"Well the touched the shell, not the peanut...You need to grow some chest hairs, starting now." Tony clarified, popping another into his mouth, just as their drinks arrived, Tony's a tall blue concoction that looked surprisingly enticing, his a pale pink cloud in a martini glass.

"I brought that club soda, in case you still wanted it. Call me if you need anything else." The bartender said setting down the 20 oz club soda, winking her long lashes at Loki before departing.

Loki smiled at her, but otherwise ignored her, sipping at his drink. It wasn't that bad. Delightful actually.

He was on official business. This just wasn't exactly what he thought entailed in the job description.

Then again there was no description.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and six drinks between the two, Tony more buzzed than the other, which the other had manage to finish his "French Whore" and regrettably have another and club soda, the other having two of the Adios Motherfucker, and had finished it off with a Flaming Russian.

The two businessmen left in a shabbier state, splitting the tab and walking out the dark bar into bright sunlight.

"Oh god! Is the sun trying to kill me?" Tony said wincing as he fished out his sunglasses.

It was apparent that he was drunk, but not to the point of babbling nonsense and the retching usually did occur.

Loki winced at the light. He didn't realize how dark the bar was, or perhaps it was the small content ofalcohol that was the influence.

"We need to get back to work. This is so disgraceful, going back to work in such a state." Loki said,climbing into the car's driver side,and putting on his seatbelt, Tony already in the passenger's side, reclining his seat.

"Sir, I have incapacitated 5 suspicious individuals." Jarvis announced.

"Hehe, good boy. Take us home Jarvis."

"Wait I thought we were going to the office?" Loki yelped as the wheel turned on its own and reversed.

"Commencing Automatic Vehicular Destination Override." Jarvis announced, heading on to the street.

"What is this!?" Loki said trying to turn the wheel, the other gripping the armrest, his foot pressing on the brake to no avail.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to be scared, Jarvis is just going to drive us home." Tony smiled, extremely relaxed from the alcohol, Loki on the other hand was wound up like a pressurized spring.

"Jarvis is a computer! How is he-"

"AI. Jarvis, is a artificial intelligence that I made...so of course he can drive." Tony mumbled, laid back in his seat, his arm over his face to block out the sun.

"How does he even direct!?"

"Leary, chill. Cameras hidden in the headlights, rearview mirror, side mirrors and tail lights. All is well. Enjoyyyy." Tony chuckled, slurring a bit.

"Sir, with all understanding I sympathize with your worry. I have remotely controlled the Acura NSX numerous times when Mr. Stark was incapable of doing so. I can accurately predict the nearby drivers next move and read the speed limit signs as well as direction lights, making an accident nearly impossible." Jarvis explains as wordy as possible. Loki gives up on trying to make sense of things and only buckles his seat belt, and Tony's, and keeps his hands on the wheel.

"Well... Take us home, Jarid..." Loki says.

"It's Jarvis, sir."

"Shuddup and drive, Jarid." Tony lazily says as he mumbles himself asleep. The car begins to drive them back home. An almost quiet drive that Loki was satisfied with as Tony only snored rather than talk.


	4. Chapter 4

A semi-frazzled Loki Laufeyson and a drunk slumbering mess that was Tony Stark, finally arrived at the immaculate apartment complex via the self automated Acura NSX convertible.

"Mr. Laufeyson, you have arrived at your destination," Jarvis announced as he drove the car into the garage. " Garage door is unlocked sir for access into the complex sir." And with that last notion Jarvis let Loki regain the control of the parked car, his knuckles white clenching on the steering wheel.

"Ah, t-thank you. How am I supposed to get him in?"

"Sir, I am merely a AI sir, that is beyond my capabilities, I believe you are on your own on that aspect sir." Jarvis said almost smartly before dissapering once again.

Loki stared at his advisee, with a look of 'I'd really rather not doing this' look.

"Mr. Stark...Mr. Stark." Loki attempted to nudge Tony awake, only to be responded with loud snoring.

"Tch..." Loki got out of the car, opening the passenger door to Tony. He grabs Tony's collar and throws his arm over him, dragging his deadweight out of the car.

Out of the garage and into the comfy living room. Loki took note of the classy style of Tony's small living room with a creme leather couch, glass coffee table, and flatscreen, leading into a kitchen with all of the necessities. There are some stairs that probably lead to his bedroom, but Loki doesn't need that workout right now. He drags Tony and pushes him onto the couch.

"Damn, does he not get tired of sleeping..." Loki muttered.

"What am I supposed to do...? He's most certainly not going to get work done like that." He ponders for a moment before looking over at the kitchen sink. He walks off into the kitchen and searches for a glass, filling one up with water and walking back to the couch.

"Ops." Loki says mischievously as he dumps the glass of water on Tony's face. Tony's face twitches a bit as he lick his lips.

"Mh... You need to put a cork in that... Natasha..." Tony mumbles as he goes back to snoring. Frustration is drawn all over Loki's face.

"I'll pretend i didn't hear that. Uh, Jarvis? Would you happen to be around?" Loki calls out.

"Always, sir." Jarvis's voice echoes about.

"I'm begging for your assistance with him." Loki hesitantly pleads.

"Right away, sir. This is a typical protocol for me." A robotic arm pops out from under the couch, holding a small dark bottle. It places the bottle right under Tony's nose, and in a second, Tony wakes up with a gasp for air.

"Huh!? What happened!? Wha... Why the hell am I wet? Luffy, tell me this was Natasha and not you." Tony wiped his face as he looked over lazily at Loki.

"I have no idea what your talking, sir. Let's leave it at that." Loki responds as the robotic arm retracts.

"Ugh... My heads pounding." Tony groans.

"I hope it's pounding to do some work. Like you promised."

"I was drunk."

"No, it was before the Flaming Hoochy Mamas."

"Shuddup already. Fine fine, I'll do some of the work."

"No, all of the work."

"Just bring me my laptop."

"No."

A moment of silence falls as both men stared eachother down.

"Jarvis, bring me my laptop."

"The one under the couch, or the one in the television stand?"

"Couch."

A hand pops out the side of the couch with a tray full of Playboy magazines.

"Jarvis! What have you been doing when I'm not here?"

"I regret to inform you, sir, that it was you who replaced the laptop with your erotic magazines when you attempted to hide them fro-"

"Thats enough, Jarvis! I remember."

"Too busy looking at... 'Steamy Exclusive Pics of the Worlds Sexiest' Instead of doing actual work, I see."

"Don't you even start that." Tony hisses at Loki as he chuckles to himself. Tony orders. Jarvis for the other laptop, and finally work starts to get done.

* * *

Tony and Loki work for hours as time ticks on, Tony typing away as Loki paces around back and forth while explaining various assignments.

"... Analyzers have found copious bugs to work out before the product even leaves testing. Of course they're too big of imbeciles to work it out themselves and have you do it." Loki details on a new product.

"Atleast I can agree with you there..." Tony says without breaking away from his fast pace typing. He hits the enter key, and then shuts the laptop with a slap sound.

"All done. Finished. Finito." He says as he wipes his face in exhaustion.

"Oh. Well then, for once I can say you did a great job." Loki said crossing his arms, his job becoming slowly easier as the days went by.


End file.
